Talk:Black Market Brawlers/@comment-33536623-20150714041536
General thought of the brawlers: Iron back & Razorfin op, Plundercrab is okay but Ocklepod is weak. Krakens too hard to get jk Iron back: Probs the best of the best, they are great for pusing & are just, always get this first if you can, its like Cannon minions but better. Razorfin: This is a better harrass brawler it seems since it chases the target & at teir 2, it wont stop. Plundercrab: (Plundercrap) Its okay, i guess, its okay at harrass & it has some insane range on it Ocklepod: Dont get this unless its your final Brawler, it may give vision but thats avout its usefulness General thought on items: These are all insanely gold efficient wow. Deads man plate: First passive is great, move to move fast. Its second passive sucks, it does less damage than sunfires & takes away your ms bonus. Flesheater: Its a really good item for toplane assasins it seems, it gives sustain & can give a lot of AD, it might be a little slow however Lost chapter: Morellomicom, the mini version. Basically Morelomicom with less ap, thats crazy! Martyrs gambit: Are your friend Vaynes trying to go in 1v5 without you, the tank, initiating? Well no problem for this item solves all of those support tanks that want to make sure the ADC doesnt die. Mirage blade: Only one thing to say about this, amazing for disengaging. Netherstride Grimore: The reverse Rylais, for those times when you just want to kite even harder. Pox Arcania: Its actually a really nice item, its sort of like Kalista how you constantly cast spells then pop the stacks to deal lots of damages. Puppeteer: This item has an identity crisis, it looks like a duelists item but its grat for sustaining in lane. Is this item meant to be the new Philo stone or a fed duelists wet dream? Rite or ruin: Because the blue potion didnt push hard enough, you can now destroy towers like a maniac Staff of flowing water: Initially i didnt think much of this, but looking at this again, I can see this is great for roamers. Malzahar roam even more op since you can get lots of mana in the river as well as make good time. Teleport boot enchant: So now I can have Flash, Ignite & teleport for Zed top now, thats fun. Tricksters glass: This is going to exite me the most, I mean you can make yourself seem super helpless then all of a sudden, SURPRISE IM A FED DIANA READY TO BREAK YOU TO THE n'TH DIMENTION. Also we can have fun with some Whackamole action with everyone being the same person or turning the Tank into a high priority target to get the enemy team to initiate on the tank & fail. Typhoon claws: Kalista, thats all I need to say Murksphere & others: Its an interesting item for trading, shield your jungler early on to give them a good health bonus, shield yourself when you want to trade of shield allies when they are taking poke. Late game you can shield your entire team to get some defence from getting initiated on. Prepare for teir three this item & Locket for teamwide shields.